Waking Up
by MelodyLS
Summary: Raven has nightmares and they keep her from avoiding being hurt during battle. How will she find sleep in a mind full of chaos? Rated M for adult content in later chapters. BBRae
1. Nightmares

**This story just popped in my head one day so I finally decided to write it since I'm out of school. I will update soon with the next chapter, not sure just how long it will be yet.**

I woke up with a start, not knowing where I was. I calmed down as I recognized my room around me, glancing at the clock to see that it was almost 4:30 AM. I sighed, annoyed with myself for the dreams that prevented my sleep. My emotions were barely awake, but they wanted nothing more to do with sleep if it meant continuing the nightmares. I slowly rose from my bed, getting my day started early. After showering and getting dressed, I trudged my way to the kitchen; the nightmares that prevented my sleep also made it harder for me to fight, as had been proven the last week with my senses becoming weaker. Though I could heal myself, others getting the best of me was often painful physically and emotionally. Just as I started making tea, I heard a whimper come from the couch. Walking over, I noticed Beast Boy sleeping in an uncomfortable position, his face reflected his dream state.

 _At least you're not the only one having nightmares_ I barely heard timid whisper to me. I rolled my eyes as I leaned down to wake him.

"Beast Boy, wake up." I shook him a little when he still didn't wake, I noticed the sweat covering his body. "Beast Boy" His eyes opened in a panic, his body went ridged as he examined his surroundings.

"What happened?" His voice was gravelly as he glanced around nervously. I stood up, allowing him some space as he woke up.

"You must have fallen asleep on the couch, it's almost 5:30 in the morning." He blinked, nodding his head before taking a deep breath and sitting up. He stretched and followed me into the kitchen as I poured my tea, sitting at the table.

"What are you doing up this early anyway? And what happened to your arms?" He walked over, examining my arms. I glanced down noticing the cuts running along both arms. I could feel his strong worry.

"I couldn't sleep bad dream, though it seems I'm not the only one. Do you want to talk about it? You were startled when you woke up." I sipped my tea letting it wake me for the day.

"Just a bad dream, no big deal." I could feel his nervousness on the subject, some panic and embarrassment.

 _Tell him ours_ brave commanded. _Maybe he'll tell us his if we tell him first_ knowledge allowed her curiosity to filter through. _Maybe he'll comfort us_ happy swooned. I pushed them away, realizing I had yet to respond to him.

"D-do you want to hear mine?" I stammered before regretting it, knowing I sounded weak. His gaze met mine as he seemed to hold his breath.

"Ye-yeah sure." He nodded his head, his stuttering response calming timid's thoughts of inadequacy. I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself.

 _Why did I do this to myself_ I thought.

"I was in town, well what was left of it. Everything was destroyed, there was only enough to recognize what once was. I looked for someone, anyone who was still alive. I used my powers to lift the remains of buildings, looking everywhere but the people I see aren't alive. Finally, I teleport back to the tower, it looks fine on the outside but the inside is wrecked. I start with Cyborgs room, but all that's left of him is the computer parts and they're thrown everywhere and smashed to pieces. I go to Starfire's room, she and Silkie are both on the floor, Silkie all white and curled up and Starfire pale and lifeless. I go to Robin's room, he's hanging from the ceiling by his cape, stuck in with a birdarang. I go to your room. You're not there, I look in the closet and under the bed but can't find you anywhere, I walk into the hallway and head for my room. When the door opens, your body is laying on the floor, reaching toward my bed. I look into the bed and see my own body, completely mutilated. That's when I wake up, usually around 4 or 4:30 AM." Sometime during my retelling of my dream I had put my tea cup away and began to walk Beast Boy to his room.

"So the scratches?" He gestured to my arms

"They happen sometimes when I have nightmares. I can heal them." I showed him by healing the scratches, they were less horrific than many other surprises I had woke up to.

"Is there any way to stop that?" I shook my head. "Do you care if I tell you my dream now?" He walked into his room, I followed behind barely aware.

"Go ahead" we sat on his bed. He told me of his dream as my vision began to get dark before finally, I let my eyes close completely.

 **Don't forget to review, next chapter will be up soon ^-^**


	2. Happy Thoughts

**Beast Boy POV**

We sat down on my bed, Raven closer to the pillows and me on the other side. I was surprised with her for telling me of her dream, especially with how gruesome and personal it was. Raven was afraid of her family, the team, leaving her. I found this out after I met timid, the closest thing to fear Raven has. She constantly worries that we either don't like her or will leave, despite our adamant friendliness and support. I could tell that Raven started out listening to my dream but after a while I noticed her dozing off slightly. I could tell she was fighting her sleep, so I pretended to not notice as my story continued, though I hoped I didn't have to tell it all anyway. Raven and I had grown close over the years, being the two outcasts of the Titans left us with each other's company. Her demon and my beast were similar issues to face, by facing them and helping each other face them we grew a bond.

Halfway through the story of my dream, I felt a weight on my shoulder and as I turned I realized she had actually passed out and was asleep on me. I took a moment to admire her, strong-willed and determined but frightened by these horrid dreams. I wished for nothing more than to help her, but realized I was in a situation where it could go two ways.

 _Shit, what am I gonna do? If she wakes up she might be mad, but she hasn't gotten any sleep lately and may be angry if I wake her now._

I thought for a moment before deciding I would let her sleep for the time being. I was glad now that I had cleaned most of the trash from my room, though clutter still filled the edges. I gently guided Raven off my shoulder, supporting her head with one hand and her side with another. I adjusted her to let her head sink into the pillow, with her body in an awkward position as her legs dangled off the side of the bed. I laid her legs across the bed and scooted her gently toward the wall before covering her with my purple blanket.

I leaned down to her ear. "I'm sorry, Raven. I just want you to get better and sleep without hurting yourself. I promise to explain later, just please don't be angry." I whispered before moving to get up without disturbing her. A small hand wrapped around my wrist and tugged, stopping my departure. I registered that it was Raven's hand, pulling me back down to the bed. With a glance to her face I could tell she was either sleeping or pretending very well.

 _She's definitely going to kill me for this but oh well._

I shook my head before complying with her hand, lying beside her but scooting far away to the middle of my small bed. Her hand reached out again, searching. Once it landed on my stomach, she scooted closer, inch by inch, until her head found my chest. I stilled all movements, my face flushed as I held my breath until she got comfortable. Her soft breaths and slow heart rate told me she was indeed still sleeping. I let my breath go, pulling the cover over myself now too. I adjusted myself to get comfortable, trying to leave space between us despite her unknowing advancements.

 _Might as well get one last good sleep before she murders me._ I could feel myself falling asleep to the sound of her even breathing and heartbeat, letting the smell of lavender fill my nose completely. I felt more at ease than ever as my dreams consisted of nothing but happy thoughts.

 **Thanks for reading, another chapter coming soon!**


	3. Return

I woke up, for once feeling refreshed. My eyes slid open but once the sunlight hit them they slid closed as I turned away from the light. Somewhere in my mind I wondered how sunlight could be inside my room. Once I was turned, I realized how unusually warm I was. Reaching my hand out, I felt a body beside me. My eyes snapped open and I saw a white tank top filling my vision. Peaking up, I saw Beast Boy's sleeping form. His arms were wrapped around me and we were tangled in the blankets.

 _Just stay, what's done is done._ Happy exclaimed, wanting this moment to last forever. _What if he wakes up and is angry_ timid threw in. _he's the one who stayed, he didn't have to!_ Fought happy. _Silence both of you!_ I quieted them both before allowing reason to assess this situation. _Reason?_ I begged. _We fell asleep sometime this morning; he was the only one there. He must have put us into a sleeping position on his bed before falling asleep himself. He will most likely not be mad as he could have woken us if he felt uncomfortable or upset by this. We also did not have any negative dreams, and there are no marks to show a negative dream either._ I glanced down, noticing my arms free of markings. I was surprised by this, for the past week I woke up and had to heal my injuries even if I didn't recall a dream at all. I was unsure whether I should move or not, whether to wake him. While I felt like I should be angry, for some reason I couldn't bring myself to even be slightly upset.

His arms constricted me further into his hold as he mumbled something incoherently, barely catching my attention. I allowed myself to relax before fully assessing my situation. I glanced over him to see that it was 9:30am, much later than I ever slept. I started to wiggle from his grasp but his eyes slid open as he stretched, awoken by my movements. His eyes dashed close for a moment before he did a double take, eyes widening realizing our situation.

"Rae, I am so sorry you were sleeping and I just coul-"

"Beast Boy it's fine." I stopped him in his tracks, embarrassed yet grateful as I felt my cheeks become pink. "I should go back to my room though, before anyone makes assumptions." His brows knitted together before his eyes widened in realization.

As I gathered myself enough to phase through the wall just in case anyone happened to be in the hallway, Beast Boy's hand on my arm stopped me.

"Did you at least sleep well? I mean it didn't seem like you had a nightmare." His hopeful eyes searched mine, willing me to say something- even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Yes, I did actually. No nightmares, no scratches, nothing. Thank you." I nodded my head before creating a portal to teleport through.

"For what?" his question was a valid one. I thought for a moment before choosing an answer.

"For caring about my wellbeing." I said before teleporting to my room.

The rest of the day was busy, an uncountable amount of calls for various reasons. Though they were all generally small situations, I was glad to have been rested enough to concentrate during all of them. I noticed myself paying closer attention to Beast Boy during the battles, throwing a shield of black energy or making a well-placed hit to his opponent whenever the chance arose. I brushed it off as payment for helping me sleep well.

Though the day was long and tiring, I sat in bed finding myself unable to sleep. I tossed and turned as my mind became plagued with unpleasant dreams, though finally I gave up on sleeping peacefully and simply laid in bed. Thoughts of Beast Boy danced around my mind until the morning sun rose, to which I finally started another grumpy day caused by a sleepless night. I wasn't sure why he could calm me enough to prevent these nightmares, but I refused to ask his permission to sleep with him- no matter the reason.


End file.
